What a grandday
by jboy44
Summary: squeal to Wish you where here, Years after the Wedding It's time for children, how can a remarried widow handle such goodness when it means one grandparent can't be there for the child?


Out on a Beach Aki was sitting in a beach chair in a red bikini smiling as she looked at her phone, she moved form a picture of the now adult Lily and Rex's setting when she got a text and her eyes widen and she gasped.

Rose walked up in a Black Bikini having a drink in her hand as she sat down next to her wife and saw her tearing up, "Aki honey what's wrong did you get sand in your eyes!"

Aki then showed her the picture on her phone it was of Max who now had his natural brown hair back in a black suit and tie, with his father's hat on, holding Zoe who was in a green dress.

Zoe was happily pointing to a pregnancy test that had a positive result and on his forehead was headband that said baby on board.

Rose's eyes widen and Aki said, "We're going to be gram grams!" she said happily hugging her wife, "We have to spoil him or her!"

Aki smiled as she felt her wife hug her and Rose added, "Double for Spike!" The brunette looked up happily at her wife and gave her a kiss on the lips before braking it and saying, "you bet your ass!"

Months later.

Aki was in her normal outfit at her house sighing as she said, "It feels so empty with out the kids!" She sound sad like an empty nester as she said, "Lily and Rex happily married and on there own, my son about to be a father married and on his own! Just me and my wife! Witch would be a lot more fun if she didn't have to work so much! I mean really give her a day off to spend with her wife dam it!"

She then heard a ring and saw a text reading it's a boy and she screamed and jumped for joy, "I AM HAVING A GRANDSON! I AM HAVING A GRANDSON!" She smiled as she ran off to pull down the folding stairs to the Attic," I have to dig out all of Max's baby stuff so he can give it to his son!"

she sounded so happy as she got up there and her smile vanished as she spotted an old picture of her and Spike holding the baby Max in his old triceratops costume.

She picked it up and touched it as she cried, "Oh Spike! I bet you would want to meet him.. I bet you would love him!. I bet he would love his grandpa! But he can't!" She then hugged it and cried falling down to her knees.

Later on when Rose came home in her nurse uniform she heard crying and head to it coming up into the Attic to see Aki crying and she got down and pulled her weeping wife into a hug and sighed sadly, "What happened darling?"

Aki snuggled up to her wife and said, "I got a text saying it's a boy so I went to get all of Max's old stuff so he can give it to his son, then I saw a picture of Me Max and spike, and it hit me Spike will never get to hold his grandson! Then I spend the last hour crying holding it!" She sound sad.

Rose kissed her head and rocked her a bit and hummed while wiping her tears away, "shshshsh it's ok! It's ok you can love him and spoil him for the both of you.. shshsh it's ok it's ok Let it out honey buns!"

The Weeping lady snuggled up closer to her wife and while crying happily said, "Sometimes I don't know how I would make it with you, I always brake down crying when I see him, or think of him, and you hold me and love me till it passes! I love you Rose don't you ever leave me!"

Rose kissed her wife's tears up and happily said, "I will never leave you Darling I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul! I love you!" She then teared up form seeing her wife cry and soon they kissed and held eachother's hands.

Months later Aki was in the hospital with Rose, she was passing back and forth looking at Zoe's parents who were sitting still, "I understand Lily and Rex can't make it because there train was late but why aren't you to worried your getting a grandson right now!?" She asked clearly stunned.

Doctor drake then said, "Reese just had another set of triplets with Zander!"

Mrs. Drake crossed her legs and calmly said, "We now officially have ten grand children number eleven won't make much a difference!"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "And worst part is this happens on the one day I'm off so I can't go back there and help My daughter in law! Some bullshit!" Aki then looked at her with a glare and she held her hands out, "I'm getting my bad words out now so the baby won't hear us!"

there was then a cry and Aki ran in happily to see Max standing beside Zoe.

Zoe was in a hospital bed her hair messed up in the robe looking tired and panting as in her arms was a wrapped up little baby boy who was crying, he had her pink hair and both her and her father's purple eyes she happily smiled and rocked him and said, "shshshsh It's ok Zack Mommy and daddy are here."

Max smiled as he took off his father's hat and put it on his new born son's head and in a moment he quit crying and giggled.

Aki walked over and tickled the baby's chin, "Hi little Zack I'm grandma Aki that's your grandpa's hat he would love to see you wearing it! Sense grandpa can't be here you carry that hat with you so he can be with you in a way ok?"

Zack just yawned and grabbed his grandmother's finger while making cute little baby sounds making Aki's eyes widen as they sparkled.

Rose walked in and saw him and hugged Aki, "I'm Grandma Rose I'm the one who is going to bake you the best cookies when your sad!"

Aki then freed her finger and turned around and looked at her, "And who says you are the better baker?"

Rose giggled and put her hands on her hips, "the fact when we enter the baking contest I came in first you came in third!"

Zack's eyes then watered as he whimpered at the site of them fighting and in a moment he broke out crying again.

Aki and Lily jumped and looked and Max was slowly pushing them out, "While my wife calms our son down you two go work this out before coming back in!"

the couple then looked to the leaving Drakes and Rose called out, "DON'T YOU WANT TO MEET ZACK!"

Doctor drake yelled, "DONE IT ENOUGH!"

Later on Aki was at home, years had passed as her hair was turning grey.

She was dusting when she got a text and looked at it and in it Zoe was in a yellow sundress and sun hat holding a pregnancy test wearing a baby on board sigh while Max hugged her form behind, and the two year old zack who was in a green t-rex costume hugging his mother's leg.

Aki jumped for joy as she yelled out, "LILLY WE HAVE ANOTHER GRANDBABY ON THE WAY!"

Lily then yelled form upstairs , "BUT LILY JUST HAD TWINS!?"

Aki was smiling and happily said, "I KNOW IT'S RAINING GRANDBABIES!"

Ten years later.

Max was visiting three graves one said Spike Taylor, another Aki Taylor and last one Rose Taylor and he sighed as he pulled out flowers and left one on each, "Hi dad and Moms thanks for loving me and I miss you! I promise next time I'll bring Marcy and Zack" he said sadly before turning to leave.

He sighed as he said, "I miss you all hope you are all happy!" He turned around and though for a moment he saw the ghostly image of his mother with Rose to her right and Spike to her left all smiling and waving.

Max rubbed his eyes then looked again and they where gone and he left, "I choice to believe that happened good bye you guys.

the end. 


End file.
